


暗处日光

by GeenVa



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: 8k的黄文呢！, M/M, 但是安真的很好日, 其实设定很宏大但很不幸我手断了所以这里只有一篇黄文, 我再也不赌博了, 普通一夜情, 普通军旅au, 普通太阳安
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeenVa/pseuds/GeenVa
Summary: ——而现实是如此不同，他张着腿坐在这里，在运兵列车的末尾，在快感中无所遁形，仿佛在被黑暗本身猥亵。
Relationships: ANS｜Lee Seon-Chang/ta1yo｜Sean Taiyo Henderson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	暗处日光

**Author's Note:**

> 8k纯肉，虽然很柴  
> 对不起我是彩笔

开往旧金山的列车，最后一节车厢。

伴随着一阵令人牙酸的吱呀声，车厢门被人从外面打开了。

明天上午十点我们就能抵达目的地，在那之前只能让你在这里凑合一晚上了。说话的是车厢门外的士官，走在前面的士兵已经抱着个背包低头进了最后一节车厢窄小的门里，士官停在门外，笑吟吟地道，“好在现在还不算冷，不然可够你受的。”

“就算是寒冬腊月也没什么，先生。我适应得了。”士兵说。

“很好，我会和你的教官说一声的。”士官压了压帽檐，“替伤员感谢你的付出，士兵。”

年轻的新兵局促地微笑起来，晃动着身子。士官从外面用力拉上了车厢门。

新兵的笑容几乎在门被关上的一刻就消失了。他挺直了脊背，紧盯着门上的小窗，直到士官穿着笔挺军装的背影消失在又一道车厢门后才微不可闻地松了口气，环顾四周。车尾的最后一节车厢里一半空间都堆满大大小小的木制板条箱，漆着代表陆军的墨绿和黑色条纹，摆放得不那么整齐，但它们沉重到不会因为列车行进时轻微的颠簸而倾倒下来。天色正在飞快地暗下去，车窗外的天空被阴云遮蔽，浓墨般的云层远远地压在目力所及最远的地方。他们是在平原上行驶，速度不算快，至少还能让人看清远处的孤零零矮树——但那也只是一瞬间而已。

新兵叹了口气，已经没了刚才面对士官应答如流的自然，他搓了搓自己手臂外侧，找了个看起来尚且算得上干净的箱子坐上去——车厢里仅存的光线只够他判断出这些了，并且这点仅存的可怜光线也在迅速地消失。列车的速度太快，他看不清星星，今天晚上也没有月亮。新兵挺直脊背坐在窗边，默默地数着车窗外每隔几十几百米便飞快闪过一个的路灯。

他不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，也不太清楚自己醒来的时候是什么时刻。窗外和他睡着时一样黑，路灯也同样以固定的频率飞速闪过，仿佛已经这么持续了一百万年。

“你是谁？”黑暗里有人说。

新兵几乎是立刻从板条箱上跳了起来，他手忙脚乱地去摸腰上的刀却摸了个空，才想起来自己刚刚入伍，身上什么武器都没有。

他慌乱的样子似乎逗乐了黑暗里的人，一个穿靴子的脚步声靠近了他。

“你是新兵？”黑暗里的人再次说，听起来十分困惑并且沙哑——新兵意识到他可能与自己一样刚刚睡醒，只是他被突然冒出来的声音吓得清醒得不行，而对方却十分闲适懒散地藏在黑暗里出声，“新兵怎么会到这儿来？”

“我把铺位让给了一个伤员，士官让我来这儿凑合一晚上。”新兵说。他好奇又戒备，睁大眼睛在黑暗里试图看清对方，但光线太昏暗，只有倏忽闪过车窗外的路灯短暂地照亮男人，他只能看清对方身量中等，瘦瘦的，叼着一支未点燃的烟。

“噢。真伟大。”男人评价，还拍了拍手，敷衍地鼓掌，声音中听不出嘲讽也听不出赞赏。穿着靴子的脚步声继续往前，新兵警惕地后仰，听到对方在临近的另一个箱子上坐下来。空气一时之间有些凝滞，新兵仍然在试图看清他，黑暗里的另一个人却不为所动。

“你说你是新兵？”那把沙哑的、带着困意的嗓子又随便地捡起一个新话题。

“我没说。”新兵提醒他。“你猜到的。不过我确实是，昨天刚在十三区报名。”

“新兵……”那把嗓子咀嚼着这个字眼，年轻的新兵似乎听到对方脑子里锈住的齿轮在慢慢转动，黑暗里的男人屈起了长腿，像是觉得冷，然后又不自在地伸展开。

“你看起来只有十八九岁，怎么会来参军？”

新兵的第一反应是十八九岁不是正应该参军吗有什么问题，接着才反应过来，列车的车厢在铁轨上发出微弱的金属碰撞声和风声，车厢里一片黑暗，只有偶尔闪过的一息路灯的光，又在不到十分之一秒的时间里消逝。在这样的黑暗里——他是怎么看清自己的脸的？

但他没问，他只是坐直了身子，悄悄地提高了警戒心。但这一步又走错了，对面的人发出吃吃的笑声。

“别紧张嘛。”男人嘶哑地说。“我只是能在黑暗里看见东西。这也不算什么超能力吧？”

新兵没接这句话。他在纷乱的念头里抓住一闪而过的那个话题的尾巴，努力继续下去。

“第三区失陷了，战线在往后撤，快要撤到四区门口了。联盟需要我。”新兵很认真。他知道对方看得见自己，于是很正经地把双腿并拢，手掌叠起来放在膝上。一个认真应答的姿势。

黑暗里的人不笑了，转而慢慢地叹气，像是骤然之间老了十岁。

“……你的指尖有茧子，虎口的皮肤却很细嫩，是学钢琴的吗？”男人忽然说起无关的话题，像是天马行空想到什么就说什么。

“让十八九岁的男孩上战场，联盟真是一群狗崽子啊。”男人幽幽地叹息，车窗外路灯闪过的那半个须臾，新兵看到他蜷着双腿，下巴搁在膝盖上。

新兵没接话——这话实在让他很难接的住。于是空气又冷淡下来。

对面的男人像是想到了什么好笑的事情，嗤嗤地笑起来，自顾自接着自己的话说下去。

“为什么这样的表情呢，我猜错了吗？真羡慕你啊，学生生活应该很快活吧。派对……恋爱，校园恋爱，什么的。”

男人悠悠地叹气。“真羡慕啊。”

新兵说：“我没谈过恋爱。”

在黑暗里他看不见对方的动作，但想象得到，男人必定以猫头鹰一般的动作平滑地转头盯着他，因为那把嗓子原本并不是在对着他出声，一阵窸窣之后却听得直白真切。男人夸张地嗳了一声，带着笑意说：“没谈过恋爱？”

新兵在黑暗里点头。老实说他并不十分在乎这个，对面的男人却十分重视地发出了不赞同的声音：“以后可就没机会了，小子，去当了兵——以后可就没机会谈恋爱了啊，你浪费了大好机会，小伙子。”

“没谈过就没谈过呗。”新兵不自在地说。他有点想跳过这个话题，但对方不想如他所愿。

“——你不会还是个处男吧？”对面又发出了让人一听就想往他脸上来一拳的欠揍声音，新兵沉默了，对方咯咯笑起来。

“什么啊，这可不行。”

穿靴子的脚步声又出现了，沉沉地落在车厢的塑胶地板上，新兵警惕地听着声音，男人轻巧地绕着他走了一圈，像在打量他，然后是车厢门落锁的声音。

一只手搭上了新兵的肩膀，黑暗中男人俯下身来，声音神神秘秘地故意压低。“这可不行，小列兵，连女人都没操过就要上战场了，太可惜了，说不定得一辈子当处男了……”

新兵已经模糊地意识到了将要发生什么，他屏住了呼吸，有些疑惑而不敢置信——接着男人分开双腿坐上了他大腿，新兵原以为他会听到武装带碰撞发出的金属声音，或是摸到厚重的军服，但这些都没有。对方穿着一身轻薄的紧身衣，薄到隔着衣服感觉得到热度，他手臂上的血管隔着紧身衣在新兵的掌心下跳动，新兵抓住他的肩头，薄薄的皮肤下是支楞的骨头。男人骑在他大腿上宣布：“但我是个乐善好施的人，不会让你处男到死的，男孩。”

才怪，你只是想打炮吧。新兵默默地想，努力忽视自己为什么会在入伍第一天就和运兵列车上一个不知道是谁的男人搞在一起这个事实。他顺着男人光裸的脊背抚摸，纯属毫无经验打算配合对方，轻声问：“你叫什么？”

男人伏在他身上懒懒地调整着姿势，脸颊紧贴着新兵的脸颊——他的面颊光滑而柔软，颧骨微凸，而新兵留着短短的胡茬，与他光裸的脸颊刮擦。于是他很不满意地啧了一声。

他的呼吸比常人凉，声音也微微哑，带着不属于本国语言的口音。“你可以叫我的代号，Ans。”

Ans。新兵默默地重复这个名字，然后愕然地发觉了这个简短的单词有多么熟悉——声震联盟的狙击手，被誉为所向披靡的尖刃和滚烫的膛线，致命而神秘的顶尖作战个体，眼下正分开大腿骑在他腿上——他知道为什么对方穿着紧身衣了。

“而你叫什么呢士兵？”男人温柔而低沉地呢喃，新兵军服的金属纽扣被一颗颗解开，狙击手的掌温也略略低于常人，微凉的指掌张开来贴在男孩的胸口，暧昧地把年轻人强壮有力的心跳握在掌心。年轻人的心口垂落着一枚精钢打造的链牌，拇指大的牌子阴刻了两个横竖圆滑的文字，狙击手把那枚牌子笼在指尖，指腹细致地贴着文字一寸寸地摸，然后笑开。

“太陽。”黑暗中他清晰地说。“你叫太陽，这名字真好。”

太陽觉得车厢里的空气似乎变热或是变浓稠了，他有些难以呼吸。狙击手应该带有这种令人无法抗拒的性魅力吗？也许他更适合去当一个卧底或者间谍……他漫无目的地乱想，Ans的手已经摸到了他腿间。果然是十八九岁的青年人，稍微挑逗一下已经有了明显的反应，Ans隔着薄薄的布料描摹那个器官逐渐膨胀的轮廓，没有多余的动作，仅是细长的手指从根至顶再从顶捋到根，太陽就已经忍不住呼喘出声。青年的喘息声中藏了太多东西，第一次交由他人掌控节奏带来的羞窘和过盛的欲望，还有少量的无措和微微的尴尬。他的手不知道该往哪儿放，Ans的腰劲瘦而有力，抚摸上去能隔着紧身的皮衣感觉到薄薄的肌肉，随着男人小幅度的扭动那些肌肉在皮肤下滑动如游鱼，他觉得自己脸红了，而且肯定非常严重。

“我没试过。”太陽半窒息地喃喃自语，奇怪于自己过度的羞窘。“我没试过……和男人做。”

“没关系，我会教你的，小处男。”狙击手在黑暗中笑。他的裤子拉链被拉开来，一只微凉的手捧住他的阴茎把玩——那器官尚未完全勃起，软趴趴的已经是不小的尺寸。狙击手修长的手指顺着茎身摩挲，一寸寸扶起一根怒张的性器，尺寸夸张顶端微翘，足够让身经百战的年青男人仅仅是抚摸着便发出一声满意的喟叹。Ans的手保养得很好，想来也是吃饭的家伙，指甲修剪得圆润漂亮，食指指腹带着薄薄的茧子。此刻他就在用那薄薄的茧子碾磨青年冒着汁水的铃口，从没被人触碰过的青年人被这种新奇而刺激的快感俘获，爽得几乎足趾蜷缩，手指收紧了捏住骑在身上的男人的腰。一个狙击手为什么会对男人的敏感点了如指掌？Ans是个最致命的狙击手的同时也像个最熟练的娼妓。他在青年膝头扭动着腰——太陽慢了半拍才反应过来，他是在用蛇般的方式移动，往后退，退到膝头然后滑下去。他看不见但是听得到，闷闷的碰撞声，穿着紧身衣的狙击手跪在他腿间的车厢地板上，温热的吐息扑打在他胯间。男人充满兴致地用舌头丈量青年人的性器，沿着勃起的经络舔舐到顶端然后在圆润的头部落下一个吻。

“尺寸不错啊，小子，看来我有得享受了。”

他说这句话的时候很轻，内里的意味是说不出的暧昧与轻佻。于是太陽觉得自己被纳入一处温暖而紧致的口腔。他从来没被人口过，不知道这滋味竟然如此美妙——Ans把牙齿藏得很好，与他看片时想象的触感完全不同，更像是一个完美的玩具，仿佛没有触感一样毫不客气地把青年的阴茎顶端戳进自己的喉口。太陽倒吸一口凉气，他想说什么却什么都说不出来，脑子里满是被自己藏在硬盘最深处那些小电影里最香艳的画面——而现实是如此不同，他张着腿坐在这里，在运兵列车的末尾，在快感中无所遁形，仿佛在被黑暗本身猥亵。Ans慢慢地前后挪动着脑袋，像在品尝一根尺寸大到吞不下去的冰棒，深喉几次之后就吐出来用舌头一点点舔。太陽在黑暗中拼命睁大眼睛但仍旧看不到，视觉受限的时候他的耳朵便敏感地捕捉到空气里的水声，啧啧作响，湿漉漉地在舌头和性器之间碰撞着。他张开手想要摸摸埋在腿间的脑袋，又迟疑，直到Ans发出微微有些嘶哑的咳笑，把他的手按在了自己后颈上。意味不言而明。

于是太陽就试着按下去——很难不想试试这么做，Ans顺从地张开齿关压低舌面，这一下就直直地戳到了他喉咙口。喉口被刺激时会收缩会干呕，细嫩的呼吸道口紧紧包裹着年轻人最敏感的性器顶端，这一下爽得太过分，太陽很丢脸地抖了一下，拼命压制才让自己没有这么轻易地泄进狙击手嘴里。

但这才刚刚开始。Ans只是稍微停顿了一下就又给了他一个深喉，狙击手的舌尖和手指一样灵活，拢住了年轻人沉甸甸的阴囊握在手里揉搓，像是打定主意要把这鼓胀囊袋里的东西榨个干净。太陽猛地往后一仰，缺氧般大口呼吸起来，处男那点少的可怜的自亵经验让他在Ans的攻势下狼狈地左支右绌，又是想停下又是想要更多，纠结得自己都恼火起来。Ans好像在笑，太陽自暴自弃地往后仰，靠在后面箱子的棱角上，狙击手修长的手指便乘虚而入，拢住了年轻人全身上下最脆弱的部位，用轻得恰到好处的力道揉捏着，像是想从里面榨出什么好喝的饮料。太陽倒吸一口气。阴囊遍布着神经，最脆弱也最敏感，发烫的器官被男人吮着玩着，他无措到面红耳赤不知该发出什么样的声音，狼狈得不得不咬住拳头阻止自己丢脸地叫出声，腿根小腹连带鼠蹊部都爽得痉挛。

他泄出来的时候Ans动都没动，把太陽射在他口中的东西尽数吞咽下去，然后像被喂饱的猫一样满足地伸出舌头舔舐仍然挺立的肉茎。太陽头晕目眩地大口呼吸，从各种意义上来说这算是他的初夜，第一次交代在别人身上。那颗毛茸茸的脑袋离开了他的腿间，黑暗中狙击手解掉身上的绑带和枪，紧身衣的拉链被拉开的声音，接着是皮质衣服落地。铁轨旁的路灯从车窗外闪过的那一个片刻，太陽看到对方慢条斯理地脱去紧身作战服的一个剪影，他的腰肢纤细，大腿修长匀称。狙击手分开腿骑上年轻人的腰，抓着他的手放在了自己的胸口上。“太陽。”他说。“摸摸我，摸哪里都好，顺着你的心意来。”

于是太陽听他的吩咐。射过一次对年轻而精力旺盛的身体来说只是个开始，休息片刻他就再次兴奋起来。既然看不见，身体的触碰就显得尤为吸引人。狙击手像是怕痒，太陽的手掌落在他腰上的时候他挣动了一瞬，发出一声短促的笑。他的腰很细，有漂亮的肌肉线条，却远远算不上有力，胸口覆盖着一层薄薄的软肉，远远比不上女人，太陽用虎口去掐去推挤，勉强聚起了一点点圆润，正好能让他摸索着亲吻着把狙击手细小的乳头含进嘴里。Ans发出一声短促的喘息，像是在赞赏年轻人对他几乎并不存在的胸乳又捏又吮的行径，没人教过太陽怎么做，但也许恋母的基因根植在人类的骨髓中，青年垂着头，肆无忌惮地把那两颗小小的肉粒玩了个够本。

和单薄到几乎没有的乳肉相比，Ans的屁股简直不输任何女人了——太陽摸上去的时候想。浑圆柔软，丰盈得一只手握不住，他以往只远远看过酒吧舞台上扭动的脱衣舞女，但就算酒吧里最辣的舞女的臀似乎也远远没有他手掌下的这两片软肉来得合他心意。太陽像是找到新玩物的孩子，爱不释手地抚摸揉捏。Ans轻重不匀地喘息，半笑半骂。“你真是处男吗？前戏做得这么漂亮。”

太陽在黑暗里无辜地眨眼，知道对方一定看得见自己的神色。他忽然心血来潮，仰头看向骑在他身上比他高了一头的狙击手，夸张地嘬了下唇。

“可以亲吗？可以亲吻吗？”

Ans正拧开润滑洒在手上，湿漉漉顺着自己的尾椎摸下去给自己扩张，他的身体久经人事，裹着润滑的手指稍微在穴口按一按就湿软得像发了情的母豹。他原本半闭着眼睛，没防备男孩忽然抬手搂住了他的肩，仰头把唇抵在他嘴唇上。他一时之间有些怔忪，空闲的那只手抚上青年的脸颊——荷尔蒙旺盛的青年人留着短短的扎人的胡茬，蹭得他手心发痒。“当然，乖男孩。”

太陽如愿以偿地从对方那里得到了一个吻，从狙击手的唇上尝到女士烟草的香气和属于自己的咸腥味。狙击手灵活的舌头勾住了他的舌尖，慢悠悠地在他口腔里扫过，太陽则僵硬得不知所措，任由Ans把他里里外外舔舐挑逗了个够本。接吻实在是一门太深奥的学问了，太陽被吻得昏沉，手腕被狙击手湿漉漉的手指抓住，一点点往下带——碰到了那处湿热柔软的、不断收缩的小口。太陽的脑子里嗡的一声。他没和女人做过，一时之间无措到了头脑空空的程度。好湿好软，女人也就是这样了吧……太陽的手停在收缩的穴口，笨拙地往里插入半指，旋转着感受高热而紧致的内壁，他口干舌燥，却忍不住想说点骚话。

“Ans……”他刚叫了个名字就被狙击手修长的手指压上嘴唇，纤细的男人骑在他身上错低身子，把太陽直挺挺立在那儿的手指吞进湿热的穴里，满足地叹息一声。“叫我李铣敞。”他趴在太陽肩上说，声音喑哑满足，像被喂饱的猫。

李铣敞……太陽意识到这是他的本名，而在这个人人拥有自己的代号的年代，真名的交付意味着什么不言自明。他在黑暗中笑开 转动着手指按压紧致的内壁，李铣敞轻轻呻吟出声，气息不稳地指点他：“再进去些……”

太陽猛地使力，整根手指都没入狙击手股间，然而湿软的穴道告诉他这里还有更多余裕来容纳他的手指，于是太陽试着加入第二根，接着是第三根。他看不到，但抽出手指时感到的微凉让他知道李铣敞已经湿的要命，甚至连手指抽出来的时候都能听到淫靡清脆的水声。“这里好湿，”青年的声音听起来十分纯粹，十足十的懂装不懂，天真无邪，“是因为做多了这事的原因吗，长官？”

“那是润滑……啊。加了很多润滑所以才这么湿的……但确实有做多了这种事的原因。”李铣敞闭上了眼睛。青年毫无经验地在他体内摸摸按按，旋转着手指模仿性交的动作抽插，虽然没有刻意去刺激敏感点，但对于馋了许久的李铣敞来说刺激已经足够到位。他的声音里带着笑意，和无论怎么都掩盖不住的断断续续的喘息。狙击手纤细的手指抓住太陽的肩头，李铣敞趴在他肩上粗重地呼吸，“这样不够……哈啊，往里些，找一找那个点，有一个地方……你碰一碰就能让我尖叫出声。”

李铣敞虚着眼睛，抓着太陽的手腕去引导，像是拿着一个不受控制的情趣玩具在玩弄自己。他整个人趴在太陽怀里，唯独腰塌下去，圆润的臀翘起来，整个下身都对太陽的手指敞开，随着太陽毫无头绪的乱戳乱摸细声呻吟。不是这里，再深一点……太陽摸到了那个点，在肠壁上微微下陷，像病变的橘皮，轻轻按揉一下李铣敞就惊叫起来。他的大腿不自觉地夹紧了太陽的腰，只有片刻，于是太陽掌握了这个男人的弱点。太陽难耐地绷紧小腹，指尖停在那个点上碾磨。李铣敞头晕脑胀，对反复袭来的干快感毫无抵抗力，这种粗暴的对着弱点输出的行为不算绅士却足够让他腰眼酥麻，连直起身子的力气都慢慢流失掉。太陽的手指在他体内辗转，坏心眼地分剪开手指撑开脆弱的黏膜，冰凉的空气涌入体内，李铣敞颤抖着收缩身体，分出心思抑制自己越发肆无忌惮涌动着的欲望，却冷不防被太陽捉着手腕放到了青年人勃起的性器上。太陽确乎还是个毛头小子，就算已经发泄过一次，第二次也是一样的急色。“我还想要这个，可以吗？”青年认真地叫他，“长官？”

李铣敞深吸了口气，闭着眼睛点了点头，随即想起新兵并不和他一样十个小时如一秒地扣着扳机埋伏在黑夜里，做不到在黑暗里视物。他吞咽了一下，手指拢着尺寸可观的肉刃撸了一把， 撑起身子。太陽觉得自己顶到一处微凉而十分湿滑的肉缝之间，慢慢滑动，炽热的阴茎对于一切碰触都十分敏感，他双手握着李铣敞的腰急促地喘息，感觉着李铣敞握着他的阴茎在湿滑的臀缝里滑来滑去，对准了穴口慢慢坐了下来。进入的过程并不十分顺利，太陽感受到了阻力，却没听到李铣敞的痛呼。似乎真像他说的一样，李铣敞堪称熟练地忍受了被插入的疼痛和不适，直到坐到了底才慢慢呼出一口气，指尖小心翼翼地触碰青年人的阴茎根部——上头套着李铣敞被撑得平滑无一丝褶皱的肛口，上瘾似的反复摸了两次，李铣敞才搂住太陽的肩头，气喘吁吁地说：“好了……动起来吧，小子。”

美餐都自己送到唇边，甚至已经自己送进了嘴里，再是处男也知道该怎么做了。李铣敞显然不会继续教他，太陽就模仿着在小电影里看到的动作，掐着李铣敞的腰把他抬起来两寸，然后再使力把人压下来。李铣敞的身体又紧又热，只这一下就让太陽爽得头皮炸开，有了第一下后面就简单得多，掐着身上人的腰逼令他起伏到底太过费力，太陽调整了一下姿势让李铣敞跪坐在他胯间，自己只顾稳住他的腰一下一下往上顶。起初几下李铣敞还受得住，穴里被撑得又满又涨，再怎么横冲直撞也难有快感，可是渐渐习惯之后便一发不可收拾，被顶得像是骑了未被驯服的烈马，颠得跪不稳身子。太陽先只顾着发泄欲望，一顿大开大合顶撞之后才想起来要讨好身上的人，小幅度地晃着腰让茎头在李铣敞体内横向打转，笨拙地去找自己方才摸到的那个敏感点。李铣敞险些被他突然来的这么一出搞疯了，性兴奋时前列腺肿胀且敏感，青年人粗硕的茎头反复在前列腺周围又顶又磨，快感如同电流把他尾椎电得酥麻，李铣敞声音破碎地啊啊直叫，只觉得自己要从那个点化成一滩水，越磨越勾起旺盛欲望偏偏又得不到痛快的满足，恨得张嘴咬在太陽侧颈上。太陽霎时绷紧了身子，下身也不试探了，索性估摸着地方直接不管不顾地往里操。一下一下，又深又重，年轻人不懂得克制，雄性本能的挺胯送腰也不需要教，十八九岁的青年人胜过最马力十足的炮机，李铣敞被操得眼睛几乎翻白，爆炸般的快感让他无暇再去指导太陽，能稳稳跪坐着已经算是意志力坚强，原本只是放肆的呻吟浪叫，此刻已经被操得带上了哭腔和含混不清的呜咽。

形势逆转，捕食者从经验老道的狙击手变成了年轻的猎人，太陽张口咬上李铣敞的嘴唇，按着他的后颈逼他低下头来，热烈地吻他，粗暴而生疏地入侵他的口腔。李铣敞开始产生幻觉，上下两张嘴都被入侵着，像被贯穿，命握在青年人手上。太陽已经开始喘息，抵着李铣敞的嘴唇，腰仍然一刻不停地往上顶送，已经到了要射的边缘。十八九岁的青年多的是能二三十分钟不泄，但当你的初夜对象是李铣敞这样的极品，把持不住就变得可以谅解了。但经验老道的李铣敞并没比他好到哪去，太陽像是不知疲倦，毫无技巧只靠青年人的一把子力气横冲直撞，穴里被他肏得又痒又痛，插到最深处是令人翻白眼的满足饱胀，稍微退出来些就是空虚和瘙痒，还没来得及喘一口气就又开始下一轮进出抽送。李铣敞都不知道自己是什么时候被操得射了精，同绵长而炽烈的前列腺高潮相比射精的快感不过是云端的一个小小山峰。如果此时天亮，太陽就能看见李铣敞全身都被情欲蒙上了一层淡淡的潮红，细腰上留着青年人情动时留下的紫红指印。太陽感觉到了前襟的湿润，但并没真正意识到那是什么。李铣敞早就爽得神魂颠倒，伸手虚虚地扶着硕大的阴茎在他体内进出抽插，带着一波一波清晰得令人脸红的放荡水声。高潮时括约肌痉挛，太陽被他夹得呻吟一声，射精的欲望直冲天灵盖，他正要往后退出来，李铣敞却忽然按住他腿，把拔出到一半的阴茎又吞了回去。“射在……里面。”李铣敞的声音已经沙哑，一句话被许多个语气词断断续续分成了一堆词组，“射进来，太陽……射给我。”

到最后关头太陽倒反而像是被欺负了的那个，急急地喘了几口粗气终于还是咬上李铣敞薄骨支楞肩头，一股一股地射进他身体里，这样的高潮对于没有过经验的青年人来说有些太过丰盛了，就算咬着也没能忍住一声舒畅的呻吟，沾满情欲的青年声嗓，听了让人觉得脸红。

车厢归于寂静，李铣敞没骨头似的伏在太陽怀里，太陽不时能感觉到他眨眼时眼睫划过他赤裸的胸膛。天色已经渐渐亮起来，太陽抱着怀里瘦削的男人身体，原来他看起来不过和自己差不多的年岁，脸颊光滑，像是比自己还小，身上却密密麻麻遍布着新旧伤疤，李铣敞就这么赤裸地趴在青年怀里任由他打量，两人的脚边胡乱地堆着狙击手制式的紧身衣。灰白色的晨光弥漫在车厢里，两个人都没说话。

**Author's Note:**

> 没了。  
> 戛然而止。  
> 因为我手断了。:D


End file.
